DS
by Idacalgal
Summary: Derek gets angry and competitive when he thinks that Stiles has a crush on Danny.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The pack meeting was over and Derek was glad to finally kick all of the teenagers out of the apartment. All except one, anyway. Stiles and Derek had began a sort of friendship (if you could even call it that.) In reality, Stiles was his usual sarcastic, annoying self and Derek was his usual brooding, grumpy self but along the course of the last few supernatural battles, their banter had fallen into a sort of rhythm. Stiles was growing less and less afraid of Derek, making jabs about every aspect of his life and Derek would make empty threats on Stiles' life, pulling laughter from the boy. He hung around Derek's loft after school two or three days a week and would always stay late after pack meetings were over just to annoy the wolf.

From anyone elses perspective, this was just the same old Stiles-Derek banter that had always been there, but from Derek's perspective, it was friendship. No, more than that- it was a kind of courtship. Granted, there was pretty much no romance whatsoever in the relationship and there was no intentional wooing or deep, emotional conversations but there didn't need to be. At least, not for Derek. Although nothing had changed, Derek could feel his reactions to the loud-mouthed teen shifting, finding his babbling endearing rather than irritating, not that he'd ever let on that he felt that way.

Derek moved around his apartment, picking up cups and plates from dinner and carrying them to the sink, hoping that the teenagers would get the hint and decide to leave in lieu of helping. He really didn't mind cleaning, but he did mind the stressful blur of energetic bodies invading his personal space. It only took two trips to the sink for the pack to take the hint, everyone gathering up their belongings and slowly making their way to the door as they finished up their conversations.

"God, Lydia. What am I going to do?" Derek overhead Stiles say to the redhead as they leaned against the bank of windows with drinks in their hands.

Derek had a brief moment of hesitation as he eavesdropped on the two teenagers but quickly decided that it would be futile to attempt ignoring Stiles.

"Just tell him how you feel?" Lydia said, an obvious 'duh' indicated at the end of her statement.

"Oh, yeah, Lydia, I'll just march right up to him and tell him that I think about him 24/7, that I fall asleep to images of him dancing in my head, that seeing him naked is all I think about when I'm-" Stiles said dramatically, cut off quickly by Lydia.

"Enough! I get it, you're completely _gone _on him. Yeesh. Ick. I don't want to hear about what you're doing while you picture him naked."

"Come on Lydia! I can't just talk to him. He doesn't even really know me. He pretty much just thinks that I am completely annoying and weird and he ignores me 90% of the time." Stiles continued.

Derek stood at the kitchen sink, slowly scraping food off of plates into the garbage as he listened to Lydia and Stiles talk. His heart pounded in his chest as took in Stiles' words. He was totally in love with some guy but who?

"Well we already know that he's gay." Lydia started.

"Well, duh. That's obvious." Stiles agreed.

"I really don't see why its a big deal. You're both gay-" Lydia started before Stiles interrupted.

"Bi, Lydia. I'm bi."

"right, whatever. My point is that you have to suck it up and tell him that you like him or spend your whole life pining." Lydia said dismissively, shoving off from the wall and walking to the door, setting her drink on the corner of the kitchen counter by Derek's arm on her way out.

"Thanks, Derek." She said.

Derek just grunted in response.

"Bye, Lyds." Stiles called, earning him a wave in return before Lydia bounced out the door, pulling it shut behind her.

Stiles began to move around the apartment, gather plates and bowls while Derek started on the dishes. He kept his eyes on his hands as he scrubbed at the plates in the sink, silently fuming. Stiles _liked _someone. He was '_gone' _ on someone. Someone obviously gay who didn't know Stiles very well.

'_Clearly not you, idiot. You know him way too well and you are the furthest thing from 'obviously gay' possible._' Derek thought to himself.

"Hey big guy, awfully quiet tonight." Stiles said as he set the remaining cups on the counter next to Derek.

"Yep." Derek replied gruffly, keeping his eyes down on his work.

"Jeez, you're an especially sour sourwolf tonight, you know that?" Stiles jabbed.

"If it bothers you, then leave with the rest of the pack." Derek grumbled, trying his best not to sound too petulant.

"Please, then you'd miss our alone-time together!" Stiles quipped, grabbing a kichen towel to help Derek dry off the dishes in the small rack to his right.

"Oh, yeah, I'd really miss you talking my ear off and annoying me half to death. I don't know how I'd survive." Derek deadpanned, stealing a glance at Stiles.

Stiles just scoffed, bumping his hip against Derek's playfully before reaching up to place the plates back in the cabinet.

"Can you just get out of my hair for one night, you pest?" Derek asked, turning to glare at Stiles.

"Don't you mean 'out of your fur', wolfie?" Stiles responded, turning to lean against the counter, shooting Derek an evil smirk.

"I will rip your throat out-" Derek started dangerously.

"With my teeth." Stiles said deeply, imitating Derek's angry-voice and rolled his eyes.

Derek returned his gaze to the dishes in the sink, cleaning them efficiently. It was only another two or three minutes before he was done completely.

Stiles yawned and walked slowly back into the living room, plopping down on the couch and flicking on the television. Derek walked over and sat on the opposite end of the sofa and watched as Stiles scrolled through the Netflix queue.

"OOH! YES!" Stiles exclaimed, "They finally added Ironman!"

"Stiles, do you have to watch idiotic superhero movies EVERY SINGLE TIME you hijack my Netflix? You're messing up the suggestions." Derek complained, flopping arms down on the couch beside him.

"You're messing up your own Netflix queue with your awful taste. If anything I'm enhancing it." Stiles said, cooly.

By now, the movie was starting and Derek crossed his arms over his chest grumpily and waited out the movie.

After 20 minutes or so, Derek realized that there was no way in hell this movie was going to be able to hold his attention, so he let his mind wander back to the conversation that he overheard earlier.

Stiles was pretty much in love with someone else. It was clearly a man-an attractive man, actually, according to Stiles' desire to picture him naked. An attractive, obviously gay man. An attractive, obviously gay stranger, even. Derek didn't feel that he fit into any of those categories, except maybe attractive. He wasn't vain or anything, but he figured that by the attention that girls gave him, he wasn't exactly the ugly duckling.

And while Derek had realized that he no longer had any interest in women after what Kate had done to him, he didn't exactly pine for all sorts of hot men either. He wasn't even totally sure that he was gay, just that he was uninterested. In both genders, really. With one loud, obnoxious, pale, skinny exception. Still, even if this interest in Stiles was enough to classify Derek as gay, he knew that it wasn't obvious. He was only interested in one person and he was confident that no one knew about his crush.

Suddenly, Derek was smacked hard with realization. Stiles was crushing on Danny. It all made sense. Danny was handsome and athletic, very openly gay, and while he was friends with Stiles to a degree, the two rarely talked. Stiles was completely gaga for Danny and that caused a swell of anger to rise up in Derek's chest.

A snore from Derek's left pulled him from his thoughts and he looked over to see Stiles sleeping on the couch next to him, arms flopped out at his sides and his head lolled back against the cushion behind him, mouth hanging open.

Derek couldn't repress the smirk that crossed his face and he sighed as he stood up.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, go home." Derek said gruffly, shaking Stiles' shoulder.

"Huh, what?!" Stiles said as he jolted awake, eyes scanning the room, settling briefly on the half-over movie still playing on the television before he looked up to meet Derek's gaze.

"Oh, I dozed off. Sorry, man. I should go, you're right. I have school tomorrow." Stiles said, rubbing his eye and yawning.

Derek stepped aside, allowing Stiles to stand up and reach for his backpack before heading to the door.

Just before Stiles stepped out into the hallway, he spun on his heel, facing Derek who was pointing the remote at the TV.

"Oh, I almost forgot. A bunch of us are going to play a scrimmage game of lacrosse tomorrow to get warmed up before the season starts. It should be fun, wanna come?" Stiles asked.

"Who all is going to be there?" Derek questioned wearily.

"Uhh, me, Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Jackson, Danny…" Stiles trailed off, "a bunch of us. You in?"

Derek's stomach twisted at the thought of Danny and Stiles playing lacrosse together. Before Derek could stop himself, he turned towards Stiles and spoke.

"Count me in." Derek replied watching as Stiles gave him a thumbs up and turned to leave, shutting the door behind him.

Derek decided then that he'd win Stiles back. He'd make him his again if it was the last thing he did.

Danny was going down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Derek awoke the next day to a text alert on his phone. He rolled over, rubbing his eyes before sitting up and picking his phone up off of the nightstand.

**Lacrosse game is at 3 PM at the high school if you're still interested!**

_-Stiles 07-25-14 10:19:05 AM_

Derek tapped a quick reply letting Stiles know that he'd be there before rising from bed, stretching out the muscles along his spine. Derek knew he only had a few hours until the lacrosse game and he wasn't going to waste any minute of it. If he wanted to win Stiles' attention, he knew that he'd have to work for it and that is exactly what Derek intended to do. With a long sigh and a few gulps of water from the glass beside his bed, Derek got to work.

First, he dropped down and did as many push-ups as his muscles would let him. It took over an hour for his arms to feel appropriately fatigued thanks to his werewolf strength, but eventually, the ache that gripped his shoulders was as much as Derek could stand. Next, he rolled to his back and let out another annoyed sigh before beginning his sit-ups, doing them as fast as he could to exhaust the muscles faster. It wasn't like Derek needed the strength, but he liked the way that his muscles looked after a workout, bulging a bit more than normal and defined in much sharper lines. After sit-ups, he did a series of other miscellaneous work-outs before setting off on a run.

The trip around the preserve, about 4 miles or so always felt relatively easy to Derek, but today, the run went by twice as fast. His nerves were firing sporadically, drawing his attention off of the run in front of him. By the time he reached the house again, he felt as if he'd just barely left. With a quick glance at his watch, he simultaneously realized that he'd beaten his record time around the woods and he managed to pass the hours of the morning, leaving him with only an hour to get ready for the lacrosse game.

Derek carefully cleaned up the lines of his beard, trimming it a bit shorter without shearing it off completely. He liked the way that he looked with facial hair, more like a man and less like a boy and that was something that he definitely had on Danny. After a quick (but thorough) shower, Derek towelled off, made a few sandwiches for lunch, and got dressed, picking a pair of gym shorts that hugged his ass nicely and a thin tee-shirt that clung to the muscles of his shoulders and pecs before putting on his tennis shoes and grabbing his bag of lacrosse gear that he had bought a few months prior to play for fun with the guys.

As he left the house, Derek looked down at his phone to check the time. He had about 10 minutes to get to the field which was perfect. He'd be right on time.

As Derek drove, he worked diligently at controlling his heart rate, taking deep breaths in and out to keep his nerves at bay. It really was amazing how much power such a goofy teenager could have over him and he shook his head at the thought of just how much power Stiles truly did have over him.

When Derek arrived at the field, he could see everyone already warming up, tossing the ball back and forth while the girls set up a blanket on the field and rolled up the bottoms of their shirts to get a little sun while they watched the game. As he retrieved his lacrosse bag out of the backseat of his Camaro, Derek gave the field another look, quickly locating Stiles before his stomach flipped. Stiles and Danny were tossing a ball back and forth, smiling and laughing as they talked, just barely out of Derek's earshot. Rage swelled up in Derek's stomach as he stalked towards the field, beginning to catch a piece of the conversation that was happening between Stiles and Danny.

"Hey, man, all jokes aside though, that is really shitty way to get dumped. I'm sorry." Stiles said, his laughter subsiding.

"It's no big deal. I always felt like he was way out of my league anyway." Danny replied, sadness creeping into his tone.

"Woah, hey, you are an amazing guy and any man would be lucky to have you!" Stiles shot back, catching the ball with ease before tossing it back to Danny.

Derek growled under his breath, dropping his bag at the sidelines with the others before pulling out his gear and getting ready for the game. He felt a blaze of determination burn through his gut as he zipped the bag shut and turn towards the field.

"Hey, Derek's here." Danny said, eyeing Derek over Stiles' shoulder, causing Stiles to spin and notice Derek for the first time.

"Sourwolf! You made it!" Stiles exclaimed.

Derek just smirked in response as Boyd and Scott took notice of Derek's arrival, dismantling their practicing to truly start the game.

"You guys ready?" Scott asked, everyone nodding in response.

"Okay. Shirts and skins, pick a team!" Scott said.

"Shirts. I'm surrounded by wicked ripped werewolves. I'll be keeping my shirt ON, thank you." Stiles said, laughing, Danny quickly nodding in agreement and moving over to stand beside Stiles on one side of the mid-field line. Derek felt a thrill of excitement and knew that this was a perfect chance to peacock around Stiles a bit. If these muscles couldn't woo the teen then Derek didn't know what would. He pulled his shirt off over his head and threw it back to the edge of the field to land on top of his lacrosse bag before turning to face Stiles again. Stiles' eyes were wide and he was staring blatantly at Derek's chest, mouth slightly agape. Derek smirked in response while Jackson and Scott shucked their shirts as well, Boyd moving to take the humans' side of the field.

"Great, let's go!" Scott said, kicking off the game.

Derek ran forward immediately, scooping up the ball and running at top speed towards Stiles who was playing goalie. He slipped past Boyd easily and barrelled down the field towards the net, bumping Danny out of the way with his shoulder, hard enough to send the human flying back a few feet before crashing to his backside. Derek zeroed in on Stiles' face and saw his eyes go wide at the scene playing out before him. Boyd was running after Derek who had gotten too much of a head-start for that to be of any comfort to Stiles. Derek could hear the boy gulp as he widened his stance, poising the net in front of him. Derek took a quick shot, carefully sending the ball whizzing past Stiles head and into the back of the net before Stiles could even register that Derek had lifted his net to shoot.

Derek slowed to a walk and smirked at Stiles' shocked expression before turning to jog back up field. After three plays, all ending in Derek shooting a blinding fastball in the net and knocking Danny off of his feet, Scott called for everyone to switch positions. Derek moved to defender while Scott moved back into the net, sending Jackson to the front lines. Derek was antsy now, stuck waiting for the action to come to him. He bounced his weight from foot to foot, net held ready at his waist. Derek raised his gaze to the other end of the field to see that Stiles had moved to forward while Danny retreated to the net, sending Boyd into position as defender.

Stiles got the ball, tricking Jackson with a backhanded compliment to distract him and he bolted down the field as fast as his human legs would carry him. Jackson caught up easily and Derek growled, low enough that Stiles would miss it but loud enough that Jackson would get the message. Jackson obeyed, slowing his pace to let Stiles go. Stiles locked his gaze onto Derek's, his eyes going wide for a moment, the scent of fear tainting the air before he narrowed his eyes in determination. picking up his pace, Stiles bent forward, barrelling towards Derek, who just smiled viciously and took three enormous, bounding steps to close the distance between Stiles and himself. He tackled Stiles to the ground, carefully turning them in mid-air so that way Derek took most of the impact, allowing Stiles to land with his legs beside Derek and his upper body propped up on his chest.

"Oh my god." Stiles breathed, the scent of his fear and adrenaline pumping from his pores as his pulse hammered.

Derek gave him a blinding smile and tightened his grip around Stiles torso for just a moment before rolling forward lithely, taking Stiles back up with him like a ragdoll before setting him on his feet.

"Jeez, dude. What is with you today?" Stiles asked as he turned to walk back to his side of the field.

Derek's smile fell into a frown and he tightened his grip on his lacrosse stick. How could he have done this? How could he have let himself look like such an asshole? He had thrown Danny down three times in a row and just tackled Stiles. With a huff, he swore to himself that he'd cool it with Stiles and try to play the game more casually.

Two hours later, the six boys moved to the sidelines, pulling water bottles and towels from their various bags. Clearly, Derek's plan to keep the game casual had failed. Several members of the pack had minor injuries, limps or black eyes thanks to Derek's roughness, but those would heal in a few hours. Danny, however, had several bruises on his arms and probably several more on his chest beneath his shirt. Those would likely be the worst of them, angry black circles where he'd gotten pelted by the ball. Derek glanced over his shoulder at Stiles, who had knelt by Danny's side as he sat on the ground by his lacrosse bag.

"Jeez, man, I don't know what that was all about. I'm sorry, I guess he's just cranky?" Stiles offered weakly as he eyed the most purple bruise that was visible on the front of his bicep.

"I guess so. Jeez I think he might have broken a rib." Danny grunted in pain as he pressed his fingertips into the side of his ribcage and Derek repressed a smirk. He'd beaten him, both in the game and in real life and he felt satisfied.

An hour later, after everyone had dispersed and gone home, each person making sure to jab at Derek for what a jerk he was being to Danny, Derek sat on the sideline bench, watching Stiles approach him from across the field where he'd been doing a quick post-scrimmage workout.

"Dude, what was up with that?" Stiles started, not even bothering to wait until he was at a reasonable distance to start talking, "Danny never did anything to you, what's your beef?"

Derek waited until Stiles was in front of him, mulling an answer over in his head.

In lieu of an answer though, Derek just gathered his bag, shrugged past Stiles, and got into his car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Three days later, Derek found himself in Stiles room, sitting in the boy's desk chair waiting for him to come upstairs. As he spun back and forth slowly, his eyes made their way across Stiles' desk until they caught on the edge of a notebook laying upside down. With a glance back to the door, Derek gently pushed aside the papers that had gathered on top of the notebook and examined the back cover. What he saw had anger rising in his gut. At that moment, Stiles opened his bedroom door, taking in the sight of Derek bent over his desk examining something there.

"Dude! Wha-" was all Stiles got out of him mouth before Derek was standing, levelling a death glare at the boy that had him snapping his jaw shut.

Before Stiles could get another word out, Derek crouched down for a moment and lept lithely out the window almost faster than Stiles' eyes could catch. When Derek had landed outside easily, he allowed himself a quick glance back up to the window of Stiles' room from across the road. He saw the boy looking down at his desk with a hand over his mouth as he looked at the notebook covered in little doodles of hearts and the letters 'D+S' scribbled around the corners.

With that, Derek stalked off to Danny's house.

The yelp that Danny let out when Derek dove through his window, landing on the balls of his feet in a crouch was more satisfying than Derek would ever admit. After flailing a bit in an almost Stiles-like manner, Danny had himself pressed against the far wall, never ripping his eyes from the half-wolfed out man before him.

"Oh my god, man. What is going on? What did I ever do to you?!" Danny asked in a panicked voice.

Derek only gave him four words as an answer, stalking forward to grip a handful of Danny's shirt just beneath his throat.

"Stay away from Stiles."

With that, Derek was back through the window, leaving Danny coughing and hyperventilating on his bedroom floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been three days. Three miserably long days without Stiles and Derek was going crazy. He knew he needed to talk to him and tell him the truth. If Stiles still wanted Danny, he'd take that. As much as he wanted the goofy kid, he couldn't keep putting himself through this. With a huff, Derek pulled his phone out and tapped a quick text to Stiles.

**We need to talk.**

After a few agonizingly long minutes, Stiles sent a reply.

**Umm, or not. We don't have to talk about it. Like ever, seriously. Message recieved.**

Derek's eyebrows furrowed at that.

**Come over after school. Or else I'll find you myself.**

Derek knew his response was harsh, but he wasn't sure that Stiles would show without some sort of threat attached. Besides, that is how they talk. Derek makes death-threats and Stiles laughs at him. This felt different though. He couldn't really imagine Stiles laugh right now and that bothered him.

There was no reply, but a few hours later, there was a knock at the front door and the sound of Stiles' erratic heartbeat on the other side of the heavy metal door reached Derek's ears.

Derek tugged open the door and grabbed Stiles by the front of his shirt and dragged him into the apartment, ignoring his weak, half-formed complaints while he slammed the door shut and pushed Stiles up to the wall.

"Stop talking." Derek said calmly, bracketing Stiles head between his hands braced on the wall behind the boy.

Stiles' mouth snapped shut like it did the other day in his room and his eyes flickered to one of Derek's hands before returning to meet his gaze.

"I know about your crush." Derek started and he could hear Stiles' heart pick up its speed, kicking into a sprint.

"Umm, look, I'm sorry." Stiles started, his mouth left gaping as he searched for words to say.

"I just want you to know that I absolutely do not approve and I've tried to dissuade you." Derek said, fighting to keep his voice even as he pictured Stiles doodling those stupid hearts on his notebook while he looked at Danny from across the room.

"I know. I'm sorry. This is why I didn't tell you. I'm not expecting anything from you." Stiles said, his eyes dropping to the floor.

"I also want you to know why." Derek said, pausing until Stiles brought his eyes back up to him.

Stiles looked at him intently, examining Derek's face for any sign of what he was going to say.

With a deep, shaky breath, Derek let the words that had been rattling in his head for weeks now out breathily.

"I love you." As soon as the words were out, Derek squeezed his eyes shut, internally punching himself for being such a coward.

After a long moment and some floundering on Stiles side, Stiles finally found words.

"What the hell dude?!" Derek just squeezed his eyes shut tighter and dropped his head.

"You can have a crush on me but I can't like you back? That hardly seems fair!" Stiles said.

Wait.

Derek snapped his head up, meeting Stiles gaze with a bewildered expression.

"Wait, what? You like me?" Derek sputtered, looking at Stiles incredulously.

Stiles' eyebrow furrowed as he tried to process Derek's question.

"Of course. Isn't that what this was about? You saw the doodles on my notebook and figured out that I like you and you don't approve-"

"What about Danny?" Derek interrupted.

"Danny?!" Stiles said, his eyes bugging out wide before he gathered himself as the pieces clicked into place.

"Oh my god. You thought the D stood for Danny. No no no! Derek, I'm completely in love with YOU!" Stiles exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

That was all Derek needed. He seized forward, catching Stiles' lips with his own, kissing him with every ounce of passion he could muster, letting his hands fall from the wall to pull Stiles in closer by his cheeks. Stiles kissed back enthusiastically, smiling broadly under the kiss and he threw his arms around Derek's waist.

They continued kissing for a few moments until Derek remembered something, pulling his head back abruptly but allowing himself to stay tangled in Stiles' arms.

"I am NOT _obviously_ gay!" Derek growled.

Stiles thought for a moment, realizing what he was referring to.

"If you say so." Stiles said with a wink before towing him in for another kiss.

Needless to say, Stiles never made it home that evening.

The end.


End file.
